


The shape of love

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, what happened after they finished filming the Deeper Deeper mv
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich weiß auch so, dass du kein Benehmen hast, dafür brauchst du keinen aufgemalten Dreck im Gesicht.“, erwiderte der Blonde neckend und ließ das Taschentuch sinken, nachdem zumindest das Gröbste entfernt war. Anstatt sich dann aber von seinem Freund zu lösen, legte der Leader eine Hand an die Wange des anderen und streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft über die weiche Haut, während er sich vorbeugte und den Älteren zärtlich küsste. Der Kommentar hatte den Lockenkopf nur grinsen lassen und sparte sich mal eine Erwiderung, da er sich viel lieber den fein geschwungenen Lippen des anderen entgegen streckte und mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen die Augen schloss. Aus dem anfänglich noch unschuldigen Kontakt entwickelte sich dann jedoch ziemlich schnell ein liebevoller Zungenkuss und als sie sich nach einer Weile zum Luftschnappen wieder etwas voneinander lösten, waren die Wangen des Sängers mit einer feinen Röte überzogen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shape of love

**Author's Note:**

> Solche Ideen kommen mir, wenn die Jungs meinen in ihrem PV hinter Gittern zu sein. Ich bin da total unschuldig dran!  
> Im Übrigen werde ich das Video wohl nie wieder anschauen können, ohne da derartige Szenen bei im Kopf zu haben.  
> Dieses 'Leid' möchte ich natürlich teilen und deswegen diese Story :P  
> Selbst bei PWP kann ich mich nicht kurz fassen, Verzeihung, und ich habe ewig keine solche Szene mehr geschrieben,  
> also dafür direkt noch mal eine Entschuldigung hinterher.

Nachdem die Dreharbeiten zum Musikvideo von _Deeper Deeper_ dauerte es nicht allzu lange, bis alle Kameramänner und Staffleute ihren Krams zusammengesammelt hatten. Auch das Schlagzeug war relativ bald abgebaut und es versammelten sich noch mal alle im Vorraum des zurzeit leer stehenden Gebäudes, das aufgrund von Renovierungsarbeiten als Kulisse für das Video gedient hatte. Der Manager von ONE OK ROCK lobte alle, besonders die vier Bandmitglieder, für ihre gute Mitarbeit und die gelungene Beendigung der Aufnahmen. Tomoya und Ryota hatten noch irgendwas vor und verabschiedeten sich deswegen als erste vom Set, während die meisten anderen Mitarbeiter ebenfalls schon aufbrachen.

„Es muss aber noch jemand die letzten Verstärker in den Van laden und wegbringen.“, merkte der Manager noch an, da offenbar niemand mehr daran gedacht hatte, dass die Sachen noch weggeräumt werden mussten.

„Von mir aus kann ich das gleich noch machen. Ich wollte meine Gitarre eh gleich holen und die heute mitnehmen, da kann ich mich um den anderen Kram auch gerade kümmern.“, merkte Toru an, da niemand reagierte und lehnte sich an die verputzte Wand, zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Der Manager schaute ihn zwar erst skeptisch an, sparte sich aber ausnahmsweise mal die ‚das ist Aufgabe der Staffleute‘-Predigt und seufzte nur ergeben. Offenbar wollten sowieso alle schnell in ihr freies Wochenende, da würde jeder andere nur darüber meckern, etwas länger machen zu müssen. Und nur gerade zwei der kleineren Verstärker ins Auto zu tragen und zurück ins Studio zu bringen würde dem jungen Bandleader auch kaum schaden.

„Ausnahmsweise. Dann schließt du nachher bitte die Vordertür wieder ab und sieh zu, dass auch alle Fenster wieder zu sind, bevor du gehst.“, wies der Manager den Blonden noch an, der nur verstehend nickte und den Rauch seiner Zigarette ausatmete. Während der Manager dann also mit den restlichen wenigen Staffleuten das Gebäude verließ und dem Gitarristen zuvor noch die Schlüssel in die Hand drückte, saß Taka noch auf dem Tisch an der Seite herum und baumelte leicht mit den Beinen, machte keinerlei Anstalten sich auch auf den Weg zu machen.

„Du kannst ruhig auch schon gehen. Bis eben hast du schließlich noch gemeckert, dass es dir hier zu kalt ist.“, meinte Toru mit einem neckenden Grinsen zu dem Lockenkopf und drückte seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher auf dem Fensterbrett neben sich aus. Der Sänger jedoch gab einen leisen Protestlaut von sich und rutschte nun von dem leise knarzenden Tisch, wischte sich etwas Staub von der Hose.

„Na und, auf ein paar Minuten mehr kommt es da auch nicht an. Außerdem wolltest du doch sowieso mit zu mir, also kann ich auch noch bleiben und wir gehen zusammen. Wäre doch irgendwie dämlich getrennt zu gehen.“, widersprach Taka und lief auf den Größeren zu, um ihn aus der Nähe mit seinen dunklen Augen anzusehen. Bei dem Blick konnte der Leader sowieso nicht nein sagen und das wusste der Ältere ganz genau. Ein resigniertes Seufzen bestätigte ihm das auch mal wieder und ein triumphierendes Grinsen legte sich auf die vollen Lippen des Frontmannes.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Dann hilfst du aber auch mit tragen und stehst nicht nur faul herum.“, bestimmte der Blonde schmunzelnd und griff mit einer Hand nach dem Kragen von Takas Jacke. Sanft zog er den Kleineren etwas näher zu sich und raubte sich einen kurzen Kuss von den weichen Lippen, bevor er neckend durch die chaotischen Locken wuschelte. Es sollte Toru nun wirklich nicht stören, dass sein Freund ihm unbedingt Gesellschaft leisten wollte.

„Mh, eigentlich hatte ich nur vor dich ein bisschen anzufeuern und jetzt soll ich selbst schleppen?“, gab der Sänger theatralisch seufzend zurück und wich lachend zur Seite aus, als der Jüngere eine ohnehin nicht ernst gemeinte Kopfnuss andeutete. Bevor er sich aber auf irgendeine unsinnige Diskussion einließ, wandte Toru sich einfach ab und schlurfte mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen zurück in den Raum, in dem zuvor noch ihre Instrumente aufgebaut gewesen waren. Nun stand nur noch einsam seine Gitarre an der Betonwand und zwei kleinere Verstärker standen jeweils an einer Seite. Zuerst schnappte der Blonde sich seine Gitarre, die er in ihren Koffer legte und diesen zumachte.

„Das soll doch nach der Renovierung ein Bürogebäude werden, oder? Wieso sind hier eigentlich überhaupt die Gitterstäbe?“, fragte der Lockenkopf nun und sein Freund hob den Kopf, schaute zu dem Kleineren, der gerade eine Hand an besagte Gitterstäbe legte und an diesen hochschaute. Toru schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

„Du hast mal wieder überhaupt nicht zugehört, huh? Das hier war vorher mal eine Polizeistation. Die ist aber schon seit Jahren außer Betrieb und deswegen wurde beschlossen, die komplette Bude zu renovieren und hier Büros draus zu machen. Die Gitter kommen also nach dem Wochenende raus.“, erklärte der Gitarrist und fand es mal wieder faszinierend, dass der Frontmann davon rein gar nichts gewusst hatte. Dabei war Taka ebenso wie er selbst dabei anwesend, als ihr Manager das Ganze erzählt hatte. Offenbar hatte der Lockenkopf aber nur den Anschein gemacht, dass er auch zugehört hatte und war mit den Gedanken komplett woanders gewesen.

„Ach, echt? Dann ist das hier aber eine ziemlich großzügige Zelle gewesen.“, erwiderte Taka und runzelte die Stirn, ließ den Blick durch den vergitterten Raum schweifen. Der Blonde war schon in Versuchung einfach gar nichts darauf zu erwidern oder sich nur die Hand an die Stirn zu schlagen, aber er entschied sich gegen beides. Er war es immerhin gewohnt, dass der Sänger gerne mal auf Durchzug schaltete oder zu faul war sein Hirn unnötig anzustrengen zu so ‚später‘ Stunde.

„Das war auch nur ein kleines Polizeirevier und die hatten hier nur die große Sammelzelle hier und noch drei oder vier Ausnüchterungszellen. Das hier war soweit ich weiß nur als Zwischenstation für irgendwelche Kleinkriminellen. Die wurden nur kurzfristig hier untergebracht und niemand blieb hier länger als vielleicht zwei Nächte.“, klärte er den Kleineren auch darüber auf und dieser nickte verstehend. Toru sah seinen Freund einen Moment lang musternd an, bevor er sich ganz aufrichtete und auf diesen zuging. Taka runzelte darüber verwundert die Stirn und sah dann, dass der Jüngere ein Taschentuch aus seiner Jackentasche fischte.

„Du hast immer noch die Farbe im Gesicht.“, meinte Toru belustigt und hob die Hand mit dem Taschentuch, um damit sanft die Wange des Frontmannes zu säubern. Er strich ebenfalls über den Nasenrücken und die andere Wange von Taka, um die Farbe zu entfernen.

„Die hätte doch ruhig noch drauf bleiben können. Für den passenden Badboy-look.“, meinte Taka versucht ernst, musste jedoch lachen, als der Jüngeren ihm für den Kommentar sanft in die Nase zwickte.

„Ich weiß auch so, dass du kein Benehmen hast, dafür brauchst du keinen aufgemalten Dreck im Gesicht.“, erwiderte der Blonde neckend und ließ das Taschentuch sinken, nachdem zumindest das Gröbste entfernt war. Anstatt sich dann aber von seinem Freund zu lösen, legte der Leader eine Hand an die Wange des anderen und streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft über die weiche Haut, während er sich vorbeugte und den Älteren zärtlich küsste. Der Kommentar hatte den Lockenkopf nur grinsen lassen und sparte sich mal eine Erwiderung, da er sich viel lieber den fein geschwungenen Lippen des anderen entgegen streckte und mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen die Augen schloss. Aus dem anfänglich noch unschuldigen Kontakt entwickelte sich dann jedoch ziemlich schnell ein liebevoller Zungenkuss und als sie sich nach einer Weile zum Luftschnappen wieder etwas voneinander lösten, waren die Wangen des Sängers mit einer feinen Röte überzogen.

„Ich liebe dich~“, flüsterte Toru gegen die vollen Lippen des Lockenkopfes und ließ diesem gar keine Gelegenheit darauf etwas zu erwidern, sondern verwickelte ihn direkt wieder in einen innigen Kuss. Da sie die letzten Tage nur mit Vorbereitungen und anschließen die Aufnahmen für das Musikvideo beschäftigt gewesen waren, hatten die zwei jungen Musiker nicht allzu viel Zeit für sich gehabt. Genau das spiegelte sich auch in ihrem sanften, aber fordernden Kuss wider und Taka achtete gar nicht weiter darauf, dass er irgendwann mit dem Rücken an den Gitterstäben der ehemaligen Zelle lehnte, während seine Arme längst den Weg um den Nacken des Größeren gefunden hatten. Nachdem auch dieser Kuss geendet hatte, sahen die beiden sich einen Moment lang einfach nur leicht außer Atem in die Augen, bevor Toru sich zum Hals des Sängers beugte und diesen mit kleinen Küssen verwöhnte.

„Toru…was hast du vor? Wollen wir nicht gerade schnell die Sachen verbringen und es uns dann bei mir daheim bequem machen?“, wollte Taka leise wissen und biss sich dann unweigerlich sachte auf die Unterlippe, als die Zähne des Jüngeren sich zärtlich ein wenig in die dünne Haut an seinem Hals gruben. Der Sänger merkte schon, wie sein Herz etwas schneller schlug und das nahm noch etwas zu, als der Jüngere frech den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke öffnete und gleich darauf eine warme Hand den Weg unter Takas Shirt fand.

„Der Krempel wird sich schon nicht beschweren, wenn er ein paar Minuten länger hier steht.“, murmelte Toru gegen den Hals des Lockenkopfes und schien nicht gewillt zu sein sich jetzt von diesem zu lösen, da seine Lippen sich wieder auf die warme Haut an der Halsbeuge legten und der Gitarrist nun sogar anfing leicht an dieser zu saugen. Da das Musikvideo fertig gedreht war, wäre ein kleiner Knutschfleck ja nun nicht weiter dramatisch. Taka murrte zwar leise darüber, dass sein Freund offenbar ausgerechnet jetzt in der Laune war körperliche Nähe zu suchen, aber wirklich darüber beschweren konnte er sich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Immerhin genoss der Sänger die sanften Berührungen offensichtlich und lehnte sich aus Reflex sogar gegen die Hand, die sich gerade den Weg über seinen flachen Bauch nach oben suchte. Egal was sein Kopf sagte, sein Körper würde ohnehin strikt dagegen agieren und gegen ein bisschen Nähe war jawohl nichts einzuwenden. Die zuvor leicht geöffneten Augen des Frontmannes schlossen sich nun auch wieder und fast wäre ihm ein Keuchen entwichen, als der Jüngere erneut an der Haut seines Halses knabberte. Die vom Gitarrespielen leicht rauen Fingerkuppen des Blonden suchten sich derweil ihren Weg zum Brustkorb des Kleineren und verweilten dort erst mal, als sie den etwas erhöhten Herzschlag spürten. Toru grinste darüber zufrieden gegen den Hals seines Geliebten und konnte es sich dann nicht verkneifen mit einer Fingerkuppe die linke Brustwarze des anderen zu umkreisen, sich dieser immer weiter zu nähern und schließlich neckend über die kleine Erhebung zu fahren. Das sorgte dafür, dass Taka ein leises Keuchen dann doch nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte und ein warmer Schauer lief durch seinen Körper, während er die Finger einer Hand nun etwas im dünnen Hemdstoff am Oberarm des Jüngeren vergrub.

„Toru~…Das sollten wir jawohl wirklich auf Zuhause verschieben.“ So ganz überzeugend klang der Protest des Lockenkopfes irgendwie auch nicht und Toru hätte auch beinahe deswegen lachen müssen. Ihm war schon klar gewesen, dass sein Freund sicherlich etwas dagegen sagen würde, aber der Gitarrist konnte und wollte gerade nicht länger darauf verzichten seinen Liebsten ein wenig zu verwöhnen. Es hatte ihn schon fast ein wenig genervt, dass sie die vergangenen Tage eigentlich sofort schlafen gegangen waren, weil sie nach der Arbeit zu geschafft waren und somit waren jegliche Zärtlichkeiten zu ihrer beider Leidwesen ziemlich auf der Strecke geblieben.

„Hört sich für mich nicht ganz glaubwürdig an und ich glaube dein Körper ist da auch etwas anderer Meinung, hm? Dir ist klar, dass wir dann erst in frühestens einer Stunde daheim sein werden, wenn wir jetzt erst den anderen Kram erledigen?“, fragte der junge Leader mit neckendem Unterton und musste dann doch leise lachen, als sein Liebster ihm einen versucht bösen Blick zuwarf. Das war auch nicht sonderlich eindrucksvoll und verleitete eher dazu, den Älteren ein bisschen zu ärgern. Deswegen streifte Toru nun auch erneut mit der Fingerkuppe über die Brustwarze seines Freundes und grinste triumphierend, als er ein weiteres leises Keuchen zu hören bekam. Neckend umspielte er die kleine Erhebung ein wenig und widmete sich weiter dem Hals des Sängers, der nur irgendwelche Beleidigungen murmelte und dennoch keinerlei Anstalten machte sich von Toru zu lösen. Der Blonde grinste darüber weiterhin belustigt und zog mit der freien Hand Takas Jacke ein wenig über dessen Schulter, bedeutete diesem somit wortlos, den störenden Stoff loszuwerden. Er ließ dem Sänger dann auch die Möglichkeit sich etwas von den Gitterstäben zu entfernen, sodass er die Jacke einfach von den Schultern zu Boden rutschen lassen konnte. Seine Hand nahm der Gitarrist dabei aber die ganze Zeit nicht von der weichen Haut des Kleineren und streichelte nun wieder über dessen Brustkorb hinab zum Bauch. Ehe Taka es sich versah, wurde sein Shirt dann auch schon vorne hochgeschoben und sein Freund hatte sich etwas herunter gebeugt, um die Lippen sanft über den flachen Bauch des Lockenkopfes wandern zu lassen.

„Das ist…gemein…“, nuschelte der Lockenkopf und konnte zu seinem Leidwesen einen offensichtlich wohligen Laut nicht unterdrücken, als Torus weiche Lippen langsam höher wanderten. Die Hand des Jüngeren schob dabei das Shirt Stück für Stück nach oben und auf Takas Oberkörper zeichnete sich inzwischen eine feine Gänsehaut ab, da die Luft hier drinnen doch recht kühl war. Immerhin war es Winter und das Gebäude wurde natürlich nicht beheizt, aber der Blonde ließ seine Körpertemperatur ohnehin mit jeder Berührung ein wenig ansteigen und deswegen kam es dem Sänger längst nicht mehr so kalt vor wie es vielleicht vor einer Viertelstunde noch der Fall gewesen war.

„Du kannst mir ja sagen, dass ich aufhören soll, wenn du etwas dagegen hast.“, säuselte der Gitarrist fast schon und schloss dann auch schon die Lippen um Takas Brustwarze, berührte diese neckend mit der Zungenspitze und entlockte seinem Freund dadurch erneut süße Laute. Toru liebte jede noch so kleine Reaktion des Älteren in solchen Momenten und das war für ihn erst recht ein Grund, nun nicht aufzuhören. Da kümmerte es den Blonden auch herzlich wenig, dass die Räumlichkeiten dafür ziemlich ungemütlich und unromantisch waren. Mit fast spielender Leichtigkeit schaffte der Leader es, dass die kleine Erhebung unter seinen Liebkosungen etwas verhärtete und er ließ der anderen genau dieselbe Behandlung zukommen. Der Lockenkopf atmete inzwischen doch ein wenig schwerer und er hatte offenbar jeglichen unnützen Protest eingestellt, seufzte sogar zwischendurch den Namen seines Liebsten. Ein wenig ließ Toru seine Lippen noch auf der warmen Haut verweilen und wanderte mit diesen noch etwas über den Bauch des Kleineren, stoppte allerdings knapp oberhalb vom Hosenbund und richtete sich dann wieder auf. Auf Dauer war die gebückte Haltung nämlich nicht allzu bequem und außerdem konnte der Blonde so den Anblick von Takas leicht geröteten Wangen viel besser genießen. Er ließ das Shirt des Fronmannes wieder etwas tiefer rutschen, streichelte mit der Hand die schlanke Seite seines Geliebten hinab und fuhr dann am Hosenbund entlang nach vorne. Schmunzelnd verteilte der Gitarrist ein paar federleichte Küsse auf der Wange des Älteren und registrierte, dass der Lockenkopf sich ein wenig anspannte, als seine Finger kurz neckend den Knopf der Jeans umspielten. Toru öffnete den Knopf nach einem Moment extra langsam und schob den Reißverschluss wenige Millimeter nach unten, übte dabei automatisch leichten Druck auf die empfindliche Körpermitte des Sängers aus und dieser biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um einen Laut zu unterbinden.

„Wieso muss ich dir eigentlich jedes Mal sagen, dass du dir nicht auf die Unterlippe beißen sollst? Ich will deine Stimme hören~“, raunte der Gitarrist und jagte seinem Freund damit einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken, da Torus Stimme einen etwas dunkleren Klang hatte als gewöhnlich. Bevor der Frontmann auch nur annähernd eine Chance hatte sich dazu zu äußern –was er aber sowieso nicht vorhatte-, wurden seine Lippen von denen des Jüngeren in Beschlag genommen und fast sofort schob dessen Zunge sich in seine Mundhöhle, um ihn in einen fordernden Kuss zu verwickeln. Der Leader lenkte Taka gerade so erfolgreich ab, dass er beinahe vergessen hatte, wo sie sich überhaupt befanden. Da der Lockenkopf seinen geringen Widerstand längst aufgegeben hatte, wurde er nun auch mal ein wenig aktiver und schob beide Hände am Rücken unter Torus Hemd, während dessen schlanke Finger sich frech unter den Jeansstoff schlichen. Der Lockenkopf stöhnte unterdrückte in ihren innigen Kuss, sobald er die Berührung in seinem Schritt wahrnahm und augenblicklich spürte er die ansteigende Hitze in seiner Lendengegend.

„Toru, ich liebe dich.“, wisperte der Sänger gegen die fein geschwungenen Lippen des Jüngeren, als sie zum Luftholen kurz den Kuss lösten und sein Freund lächelte daraufhin zärtlich. Mit einem ebenfalls leise erwiderten „Ich liebe dich auch.“ fing Toru die Lippen des Kleineren erneut mit den eigenen ein und schob nun die gesamte Hand etwas fordernder in die Jeans des anderen, um sanft aber bestimmt etwas zuzupacken. Sofort stöhnte der Lockenkopf in ihren Kuss und anstatt weiter über den leicht muskulösen Rücken des Blonden zu streicheln, klammerte er sich nun vielmehr an diesen. Natürlich spürte der Gitarrist sofort, wie der Körper seines Liebsten auf ihn reagierte und er massierte dessen Schritt liebevoll. Toru wurde selbst um einiges wärmer, als er spürte, wie das Glied des Frontmannes durch die zärtlichen Berührungen steif wurde und die –durch den Kuss etwas gedämpften- wohligen Laute von Taka trugen nur dazu bei, dass die Wärme in seiner Körpermitte ebenfalls anstieg. Da der Sänger sich nach einer Weile kaum mehr auf den Kuss konzentrieren konnte, löste sein Freund diesen schließlich und fing stattdessen wieder an sanfte Küsse auf den schlanken Hals des Älteren zu hauchen. Fast unbemerkt vom Sänger hatten die geschickten Finger des Blonden dann auch den Reißverschluss der Jeans ganz geöffnet und allzu viel gehört nicht dazu, den inzwischen doch recht störenden Stoff tiefer zu schieben, sodass die Hose schlussendlich von selbst zu Takas Knöcheln hinab rutschte. Als die kühle Luft auf seine nun entblößten Beine traf, erschauderte der Lockenkopf kurz und wurde gleich darauf jedoch wieder durch die stimulierenden Bewegungen in seinem Schritt leise zum Aufstöhnen gebracht.

„Wenn du stöhnst klingt deine Stimme sogar noch besser als beim Singen.“, flüsterte Toru dicht am Ohr seines Liebsten und grinste dann, als er im Gegenzug ein leises ‚Idiot‘ zu hören bekam. Der Gitarrist wusste genau, dass solche kleinen Aussagen den Älteren in Verlegenheit brachten und der Lockenkopf wusste, dass sein Freund ihn deswegen gerne ein wenig aufzog. Anstatt sich davon aber ärgern zu lassen, wollte der Sänger den Jüngeren ebenfalls ein wenig necken und ließ nun beide Hände vorne zu dessen Hose wandern, öffnete sowohl Knopf als auch Reißverschluss und schob das Kleidungsstück allerdings nur wenige Millimeter tiefer. Anstatt sich jedoch der inzwischen recht deutlichen Beule im Schritt des Leader zu widmen, ließ der Frontmann die Hände nach hinten wandern und schob sie am Hintern frech unter den dünnen Stoff der Boxershorts, packte zärtlich etwas zu. Toru gab einen leisen überraschten Laut von sich, grinste dann jedoch gegen den Hals seines Geliebten und stoppte nun die Berührungen an Takas Körpermitte. Stattdessen legte er die Hand auf dessen unteren Rücken und zog den Unterkörper des Älteren mit einem sanften Ruck zu sich, sodass er den seinen traf und sie beide unweigerlich stöhnen mussten. Zärtlich bewegte der Gitarrist seinen Schritt gegen Takas und trotz des Stoffes ihrer Shorts konnte er ziemlich deutlich dessen Erektion an der eigenen spüren, keuchte deswegen leise gegen den Hals des Kleineren.

„Wie…hast du dir das…überhaupt vorgestellt hier?“, fragte der Lockenkopf, von missglückt unterdrücktem Stöhnen unterbrochen, und ließ die Fingerspitzen massierend ein wenig über den Hintern des anderen wandern. Toru gab einen genießenden Laut von sich und fing kurz das Ohrläppchen des Dunkelhaarigen mit den Lippen ein, bevor er grinsend zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Hrm~…eigentlich brauche ich mir doch gar nichts vorstellen, in so einer Situation.“, gab der Blonde mit einem leisen Lachen zurück und presste den Unterköper erneut zärtlich gegen Takas, entlockte ihnen beiden dadurch wieder erregte Laute. Natürlich war das nicht gerade die Antwort, die der Sänger erwartet hatte und natürlich wusste der Gitarrist, was sein Freund damit hatte wissen wollen. Allerdings sah er es gar nicht ein darauf zu antworten und seiner Meinung nach war das ohnehin eine eher überflüssige Frage gewesen. Damit der Ältere nicht erneut nachfragte, verschloss Toru dessen Lippen sanft aber bestimmt mit den eigenen und verwickelte ihn lieber in einen innigen Zungenkuss. Seine Daumen hakten sich unterdessen zu beiden Seiten unter den Bund von Takas Shorts und zog diese extra langsam tiefer, entblößte dessen Erektion und ließ auch dieses Kleidungsstück einfach nach unten rutschen. Ohne seinen Liebsten schon wieder zu necken fand anschließend eine Hand des Gitarristen zielsicher ihren Weg zum steifen Glied des Sängers, umschloss dieses zärtlich mit den schlanken Fingern und zufrieden lauschte Toru dem nun etwas lauteren Stöhnen des anderen. Langsam fing der Blonde an seine Hand zu bewegen, was den Kleineren merklich erzittern ließ und den vollen Lippen erneut ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Auch wenn Taka längst nicht mehr klar denken konnte und er sich nur instinktiv gegen die stimulierende Berührung drängte, schob er nun extra langsam die Jeans und gleichzeitig auch die Shorts seines Liebsten etwas tiefer, legte mehr der hellen Haut frei. Bevor er den Jüngeren jedoch ganz von dem störenden Kleidungsstück befreien konnte, packte dieser ihn sanft und hob den schlanken Sänger hoch, trug ihn zu dem Metallbett, das noch als Kulisse vom PV-Dreh übrig war und am nächsten Tag entsorgt werden würde. Vorsichtig setzte der Leader seinen Freund auf der leise quietschenden Matratze ab und war anschließend so frei den Dunkelhaarigen von dessen Schuhen zu befreien, um ihm auch die Hose und Shorts ausziehen zu können, die doch ein wenig hinderlich sein könnten. Nachdem der Blonde die Kleidung seines Liebsten einfach achtlos zur Seite auf die Matratze geworfen hatte, gab er ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die vollen Lippen. Im selben Moment bewegte er die Hand wieder nach unten und umschloss die Erektion seines Liebsten, entlockte diesem ein Stöhnen. Dann spürte er, wie der Kleinere nach seiner Hand griff, aber anstatt wie von Toru erwartet ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken, zog der Frontmann diese nur sanft hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Der etwas verwirrte Blick des Leader ließ Taka unweigerlich etwas grinsen.

„Wenn du schon so etwas anfängst, dann jawohl auch vernünftig.“, meinte der Lockenkopf nur mit einem unschuldigen Blick, auch wenn dieser Ausdruck durch eine fordernde Pumpbewegung an seiner Erektion schnell wieder zunichte gemacht wurde und ihn laut zum Stöhnen brachte. Dann zog Taka die Hand des Gitarristen aber noch etwas näher zu sich und die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich ein kleines Stückchen, als die weichen Lippen sich gleich darauf um seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger schlossen. Sie waren nun schon fast seit einem Jahr zusammen und offenbar hatte der Sänger es sich zur heimlichen Mission gemacht seinen Geliebten jedes Mal aufs Neue zu überraschen, selbst wenn es nur durch solche kleinen Aktionen war. Beinahe hätte Toru vergessen seine Hand weiter am Glied des Kleineren zu bewegen, als dieser seine Finger weiter in seinen Mund aufnahm und sie geschickt mit der Zunge umspielte. Vor allem ließ der Frontmann es sich nicht nehmen neckend ein wenig an den Fingern des anderen zu saugen, was schon ausreichte, um den Jüngeren leise keuchen zu lassen. Toru musste gestehen, dass dieser Anblick schon verdammt ablenkend und auch sehr erregend war. Der Lockenkopf hatte die Augenlider halb gesenkt, hielt die Hand des Blonden sanft mit der eigenen fest und bewegte sowohl Lippen als auch Zunge ziemlich lasziv an den beiden Fingern. Dazu kam noch der deutliche Rotschimmer auf den Wangen des Sängers, der einen nahezu perfekten Kontrast zur ansonsten recht hellen Haut und den beinahe schwarzen Locken bildete. Das war mal wieder einer dieser Momente, in dem Toru sich wieder aufs Neue in den kleinen Sänger verliebte, weil dieser in seinen Augen einfach nur wunderschön aussah und das nicht nur in dieser Situation.

Nachdem Taka der Meinung war die Finger des Jüngeren mit ausreichend Speichel benetzt zu haben, gab er diese wieder frei und schaute seinen Freund nun wieder direkt mit seinen fast schwarzen Augen an. Wortlos gab der Blonde seinem Liebsten einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen und ließ seine Hand ohne Umschweife zum Hintern des Dunkelhaarigen wandern, berührte dessen empfindlichste Stelle sanft mit den Fingerspitzen. Mit dem Zeigefinger übte Toru zärtlich etwas Druck aus, bis er schließlich vorsichtig mit der Fingerspitze in den warmen Körper seines Geliebten eindrang und diesem ein leises Keuchen entlockte. Auch wenn es nicht wehtat, spannte der Sänger sich unweigerlich im ersten Moment ein wenig an. Durch den innigen Kuss wurde er aber sehr gut abgelenkt und entspannte sich recht schnell wieder, sodass der Blonde den Finger vorsichtig tiefer schieben konnte und fing schließlich zärtlich an diesen etwas zu bewegen. Taka stöhnte gedämpft in den Kuss und schlang nun beide Arme um den schlanken Körper seines Geliebten und vergrub die Finger ein wenig im Shirt an dessen Rücken, zog den Jüngeren sanft näher zu sich. Eine Hand ließ der Frontmann dann jedoch nach unten wandern und schob ohne Zögern sowohl die Hose als auch die Shorts des anderen tiefer, während die Bewegungen von Torus Finger ihn immer wieder leise Keuchen ließ. Nach einer Weile nahm der Gitarrist dann auch einen zweiten Finger hinzu, um den Älteren sanft zu weiten, bewegte beide scherenartig in dem heißen Körper. Toru löste den Kuss schließlich durch ein überraschtes Stöhnen, als sich auf einmal die schlanken Finger des Lockenkopfes um sein steifes Glied schlangen und der Daumen frech über die Spitze rieb.

"Taka, ich will dich~", raunte der Blonde mit vor Erregung etwas tieferer Stimme in das Ohr seines Liebsten und dieser erschauderte leicht, als der warme Atem seine empfindliche Ohrmuschel streifte. Kurz darauf spürte Taka dann auch schon die Zähne des Leader an seinem Ohrläppchen und eine weitere Bewegung von Torus Fingern brachte ihn zusätzlich zum Aufstöhnen.

"Ich will dich auch.", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige keuchend, drückte sich dem anderen etwas entgegen und rieb gleichzeitig auch zärtlich mit der Hand über die Erektion des Jüngeren, entlockte diesem auch wieder genießende Laute. Sanft entfernte der Leader seine Finger aus dem anderen und setzte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die vollen Lippen des Sänger, bevor er sich ein wenig von diesem löste und sich kurz zu seiner Hose beugte, um aus der einen Tasche doch tatsächlich ein Kondom zutage zu fördern.

"Sollte ich nun fragen, wieso du das dabei hast?", wollte der Lockenkopf wissen, der sich etwas auf die Unterarme gestützt hatte und mit gehobener Augenbraue zusah, wie sein Liebster das Kondom öffnete, bevor er dann auffordernd die Hand danach ausstreckte. Toru grinste unschuldig und gab seinem Freund das Präservativ.

"Naja...für den Fall der Fälle sollte man doch immer etwas dabei haben.", antwortete Toru leise lachend und beugte sich über den Kleineren, um ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Ein leises Stöhnen ertönte dann von dem Leader, als der Ältere ihm nun das Kondom über die Erektion rollte. Auf den Kommentar ging Taka schon gar nicht mehr ein und konzentrierte sich viel lieber auf die fein geschwungenen Lippen, die noch immer auf seinen lagen. Er schlang die Arme um den schlanken Körper des anderen und ließ sich von diesem bereitwillig zurück auf die Matratze drücken. Liebevoll spreizte der Blonde die Beine seines Liebsten und hob dessen Unterkörper ein wenig an, um sein steifes Glied zu dessen Öffnung zu führen und zunächst nur sanft leichten Druck auszuüben. Erst einen Moment später drang er leise keuchend mit der Spitze in Taka ein, ließ seinem Freund aber erst mal Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen, bevor er sich vorsichtig weiter in den zierlichen Körper schob. Zwar verspürte der Sänger dabei ein ganz leichtes Ziepen, aber das ließ ziemlich schnell wieder nach und ein warmes Kribbeln zog stattdessen durch seinen Unterleib. Um dem Gitarristen zu zeigen, dass es okay war und er sich bewegen konnte, drückte der Dunkelhaarige diesem sein Becken etwas entgegen und brachte sie dadurch beide zu Aufstöhnen.

Toru zog sich wieder ein Stück zurück und versank dann langsam wieder in dem engen, heißen Körper seines Geliebten, ließ dabei ein tiefes Stöhnen hören. Der Frontmann presste die Fingerkuppen etwas gegen den Rücken des anderen und gab ebenfalls einen erregten Laut von sich, während eine Welle der Erregung durch ihn rollte und er mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf etwas zurück legte. Der Gitarrist baute einen noch langsamen Rhythmus auf, bewegte sich sanft in dem zierlichen Körper und hielt den anderen dabei zärtlich an der Hüfte fest, ließ dann jedoch eine Hand über den flachen Bauch nach oben wandern. Schnell hatten die schlanken Finger eine von Takas Brustwarzen erreicht und umspielte diese neckend mit der Fingerkuppe. Der Sänger ließ die Hände etwas weiter nach oben auf den Rücken des Jüngeren wandern und legte sie auf den Schulterblättern ab, zog den Oberkörper des anderen näher zu sich, sodass der Blonde fast auf ihm lag und fing dessen Lippen zu einem fordernden Kuss ein. Beide stöhnten sie mit jeder Bewegung von Torus Becken in den immer inniger werdenden Kuss, wobei das Metallgestell des Bettes jedoch auch bei jedem noch so leichten Stoß ein Quietschen hören ließ und der Lockenkopf löste den Kontakt ihrer Lippen schließlich ein wenig.

"Irgendwie...nervt dieses Bett.", brachte der Sänger schwer atmend heraus, da dieses permanente Geräusch des Bettes die Atmosphäre doch ein wenig störte. Toru musste bei der Anmerkung seines Geliebten leicht grinsen und biss diesem kurz zärtlich in die Unterlippe, bevor er sich mit dem Oberkörper etwas aufrichtete.

"Etwas anderes haben wir aber nicht zur Auswahl oder sollen wir aufstehen?", wollte der Blonde wissen und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen über den Brustkorb des Älteren, während er sein Becken erst mal still hielt und ein Schmunzeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als Taka schließlich nickend seinem Vorschlag zustimmte. Natürlich war es im Stehen nicht unbedingt sehr bequem, aber besser als ein klischeehaft quietschendes Bett erschien es dem Lockenkopf dennoch. Trotzdem gab er einen nicht sehr begeisterten Laut von sich, da der Jüngere sich aus ihm zurückzog. Wenigstens hatte Toru lockere Schuhe an, die er einfach so abstreifen konnte und somit ebenfalls Hose und Shorts loswerden konnte, bevor er den Kleineren an der Hand auf die Beine zog. Er schlang die Arme um den zierlichen Körper des hübschen Sängers und drückte ihn einen Moment zärtlich an sich, bewegte beinahe neckend den Unterkörper gegen den des anderen, um sie beide keuchen zu lassen.

"Ich liebe dich.", wisperte Taka seinem Freund ins Ohr und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen dessen Wirbelsäule entlang nach oben, lächelte sanft, als der Gitarrist seine Worte leise erwiderte und ihm einen Kuss an die Schläfe drückte. Dann bugsierte der Blonde seinen Freund ein paar Schritte weg vom Bett und deutete ihm an sich umzudrehen. Der Frontmann kam der wortlosen Aufforderung nach und konnte sich nun an den Gitterstäben festhalten, um sich so ein wenig nach vorne zu beugen und gleich darauf spürte er dann auch schon die warmen Hände des Leader an seinen Seiten. Toru schmiegte sich ein wenig an den Rücken des Älteren, bevor er zärtlich und leise keuchend wieder in den schmalen Körper eindrang. Einen Moment ließ er seinem Geliebten die Zeit, sich wieder daran zu gewöhnen und erst als Taka sich ein wenig gegen ihn drückte, fing der Blonde an sich langsam zu bewegen. Vorsichtig begann er in den Kleineren zu stoßen, der ebenso wie sein Liebster jedes Mal aufstöhnte, wenn dieser wieder in ihm versank. In einem zunächst noch langsamen Rhythmus bewegte der Gitarrist seinen Unterkörper, während eine seiner Hände nun auf dem Bauch des Dunkelhaarigen lag, fand die andere ihren Weg zu dessen Brustkorb und streichelte liebevoll die weiche Haut dort. Die fein geschwungenen Lippen wanderten federleicht vom Schulterblatt zum Nacken des Älteren und anschließend zur Seite vom Hals, wo er die weiche Haut sanft mit den Zähnen einfing. Taka neigte schon aus Reflex den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um dem Jüngeren mehr Spielraum zu bieten und gleichzeitig bewegte er sich dem Unterkörper des anderen leicht entgegen, stöhnte dabei genießend. Die schlanken Finger des Sängers hatten sich zum Stützen um die kühlen Eisenstäbe der Gitter gelegt und klammerten sich regelrecht an diese, als der andere das Tempo seiner Stöße erhöhte und ihn dadurch auch lauter stöhnen ließ. Das leichte Saugen an seinem Hals nahm Taka nur am Rande wahr und nachdem die weichen Lippen sich wieder gelöst hatten, ließ er den Kopf gegen seinen eigenen Oberarm sinken und biss sich keuchend auf die Unterlippe.

Einen Moment lang streichelten die schlanken Finger des Gitarristen zärtlich über die Seiten des Dunkelhaarigen, aber nach einer Weile wanderten diese wie von selbst nach vorne. Während eine Hand sich auf den Bauch des anderen legte und dessen Unterkörper somit dichter an den des Blonden drückte, streifte die andere über die erhitzte Haut nach oben und strich mit den Fingerkuppen neckend über eine der der Brustwarzen, um den Kleineren zusätzlich noch etwas mehr zu reizen. Trotz der eher ungemütlichen Umgebung und Pose –oder vielleicht gerade deswegen- reagierte der Sänger heute doch merklich empfindlicher auf jegliche Berührungen und das nutzte der Jüngere selbstverständlich liebend gerne aus. Toru zog sich fast gänzlich aus dem zierlichen Körper zurück, um gleich darauf ruckartig aber dennoch sanft wieder in diesen einzudringen. Im selben Moment schob er die Hand vom Bauch seines Freundes nach unten, umfasste die bereits spürbar pulsierende Erektion und stöhnte dem Frontmann dabei ganz ungeniert direkt ins Ohr, wodurch dieser einen nicht gerade zurückhaltenden erregten Laut von sich gab und spürbar erzitterte. Auch spannte der Ältere sich automatisch etwas an und ließ dadurch den Blonden ebenfalls wieder laut aufstöhnen, weil der heiße Körper sich für einen Moment etwas um sein steifes Glied verkrampfte. Für einen Augenblick hielt der Blonde mit seinen Bewegungen inne und wartete, bis der andere sich wieder entspannte und erst dann fing er wieder an sich in seinem Liebsten zu bewegen, da er Taka natürlich nicht versehentlich wehtun wollte. Auch massierte er nun wieder das steife Glied des Frontmannes und konnte deutlich spüren, wie dieser durch die ganzen verschiedenen Reize bereits auf seinen Höhepunkt zusteuerte. Toru drückte seine Lippen zärtlich in den Nacken seines Liebsten und knabberte leicht an der weichen Haut, stöhnte selbst immer wieder und bewegte seine Hand fordernd schneller, rieb mit dem Daumen auch hin und wieder über die heiße Spitze des Kleineren und genoss es dessen lustvolle Laute als Reaktion darauf zu hören. Nachdem er noch einige Male in den heißen Körper gestoßen hatte, spannten die Muskeln sich immer wieder um seine Männlichkeit an und kurz darauf erreichte der Dunkelhaarige auch schon laut den Namen des Jüngeren stöhnend seinen Höhepunkt. Die schlanken Finger des Sängers schlossen sich dabei so fest um die kalten Gitterstäbe, dass seine Knöchel leicht weiß wurden und er ließ den Kopf etwas nach vorne sinken, während immer wieder ein erregtes Zittern durch den zierlichen Körper lief. All das war zusätzlich zu der Enge um seine Erektion auch für den jungen Bandleader genug, um sich beinahe heiser Aufstöhnend in das Kondom zu ergießen und dabei noch ein paar Mal sanft in den Älteren zu stoßen. Auch rieb er noch etwas länger über das Glied seines Liebsten, bis dessen Orgasmus allmählich abebbte. Die freie Hand platzierte Toru nun auf dem Brustkorb des Kleineren und zog ihn sanft zu sich, sodass Taka mit dem Rücken gegen seinen Oberkörper lehnte und die Hände von den Eisenstäben lösen konnte, da der Blonde ihn natürlich weiterhin festhielt.

Einen kleinen Augenblick standen sie einfach nur ruhig da, spürten den schnellen Herzschlag des jeweils anderen und genossen die intime Nähe. Dann zog der Jüngere sich aber vorsichtig aus seinem Geliebten zurück und streifte sich das Kondom ab, knotete dieses zu. Anschließend sah er mit einem sanften Lächeln zu dem etwas erschöpft wirkenden Sänger, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die vollen Lippen und zog ihn dann sanft an der Hand mit zu dem Metallbett, wo ihre Klamotten herumlagen. Taka zog sich seine Shorts wieder an und ließ sich aber dann erst mal auf die leise quietschende Matratze sinken, schaute lieber seinem Freund beim Anziehen zu, als es ihm gleich zu tun.

„Zieh dich besser auch wieder ganz an, nur in Hemd und Shorts holst du dir sonst nur eine Erkältung.“, meinte der Blonde schließlich mit gehobener Augenbraue, als er sich gerade Reißverschluss und Knopf seiner Jeans zumachte und feststellte, dass der andere noch nicht weiter war als zuvor. Die Schnute, die der Sänger daraufhin zog, ließ Toru amüsiert schmunzeln und er stellte sich nun vor den anderen, wuschelte ihm zärtlich durch die dunklen Locken.

„Wo ist denn deine sonst unerschöpfliche Energie auf einmal hin, huh?“, wollte der Gitarrist mit einem neckischen Grinsen auf den fein geschwungenen Lippen wissen und bekam daraufhin ein leises Grummeln zu hören. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass der Dreh für das PV bereits sehr anstrengend gewesen war, vor allem für seinen Schatz, der immerhin sehr viel dabei herumgesprungen war und nun hatte Toru ihn erst recht noch ausgepowert. Da tat es ihm schon beinahe leid, dass er so regelrecht über den Älteren hergefallen war, auch wenn dieser sich ja nicht wirklich dagegen ausgesprochen hatte. Der Leader drückte einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn des Sängers und hob dann dessen Hose vom Bett auf, um sie ihm fürsorglich über die Füße zu streifen. Anschließend zog er den Lockenkopf auf die Beine und half ihm dann weiter in die Hose, machte diese sogar für ihn zu und grinste bei dem etwas schmollenden Ausdruck auf dem hübschen Gesicht des Älteren.

„Ich bin doch kein Kleinkind, das sich nicht alleine anziehen kann.“, maulte Taka, wenn auch eher halbherzig, und zwickte seinem Liebsten dabei kurz in den flachen Bauch, bevor er sich wieder auf das Bett setzte, um seine Socken und Schuhe ebenfalls anzuziehen. Toru verkniff sich daraufhin lieber einen Kommentar und grinste lediglich amüsiert vor sich hin, während er sich auch zu Ende ankleidete und seinem Freund schließlich die Autoschlüssel vor die Nase hielt, als dieser gerade seine Jacke angezogen hatte.

„Du kannst dich ruhig schon mal in den Van setzen, dann räume ich gerade den Krempel ein und wir können hoffentlich schnell nach Hause.“, meinte er lächelnd und konnte nicht widerstehen, sich noch einen zärtlichen Kuss von den verführerischen Lippen seines Gegenübers zu stehlen. Zwar machte der Lockenkopf erst den Anschein protestieren zu wollen, dann nickte er jedoch ergeben und nahm den Wagenschlüssel entgegen. Er wusste ja eh, dass er in solchen Momenten nicht mit dem Jüngeren zu diskutieren brauchte und sowieso fühlte er sich nun wirklich zu ausgelaugt, als dass er sich zutraute auch nur einen der kleinen Verstärker zum Fahrzeug zu schleppen. Also schnappte der Frontmann sich lediglich die Gitarre des Größeren und trottete nach einem weiteren liebevollen Kuss aus dem Raum. Toru sah ihm nur kopfschüttelnd und schmunzelnd hinterher. Dann schweifte der Blick der dunkelbraunen Augen kurz zu den Gitterstäben und die Erinnerung, wie sein Liebster sich währen des Sex an diese geklammert hatte, brachte unweigerlich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Eigentlich war das zur Abwechslung mal eine ganz nette Aktion gewesen, aber trotzdem zog der Gitarrist es eindeutig vor mit dem Dunkelhaarigen zu schlafen, wenn sie Daheim waren. Dort war es deutlich gemütlicher als es stehend auf einer halben Baustelle zu tun. Mit Sicherheit würde der Kleinere ihm das am nächsten Tag –wenn er ausgeschlafen war und wieder neue Energie getankt hatte- auch direkt vorwerfen, dass er an so einem unromantischen Ort über diesen hergefallen war. Dann dürfte Toru sich erst mal etwas einfallen lassen, wie er seinen Schatz besänftigen konnte, aber das dürfte sich nicht allzu schwierig gestalten, so wie er den Älteren kannte…


End file.
